Yo simplemente te amo
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Fácil, un crossover. Pero lo que si Tsuna, mientras que cae en el amor con Kyoko, entonces tiene que hacer frente a problema de sobre Haru? Él protege Haru o no? Inspirado de Dima Bilan de Yo simplemente te amo (Ya prosto lyublyu tebya), y una secuela de las Lágrimas de Homs (sorry for my Spanish).
_**Sucedió antes de la llegada de Dora-la-Kid hasta Siria…**_

* * *

#####

Siria…

 _"No, no es realmente guay, ¿verdad?"_

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes? No siquiera se enfrentan a una prueba real por más de 50 minutos." Dora-la-Kid actualiza: "Usted debe ver nuestras caras reales después de todas estas…"_

 _"En realidad lo sé. Pero si Tsuna estuviera en su lugar, estaría inconsciente inmediato."_

 _"Tsuna?"_

 _"(Se refería Tsuna, el futuro jefe Vongola.)" Nikov susurro, pero Kiddo pareció darse cuenta de algo. Sip…_

 _"Oh, sí, así que… HAH! Estás mafia. Pero, ¿quién diablos es Tsuna Vongola?"_

…

Incluso Dora-la-Kid pedido que con un estilo arrogante, de repente se recordó algo…

* * *

#####

Vladivostok, Rusia

 _Erenburg Caja la Noche…_

Al recompensar a un viaje a Vladivostok, Tsunayoshi fue al Extremo Oriente ruso, junto con Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Kyoya y Yamamoto. Para la diversión, hicieron un recorrido por toda Vladivostok, incluyendo la visita de la flota rusa del Pacífico. Luego de un viaje, ambos de los dos se movió de nuevo para la cena en Vladivostok antes de que podrían entrar en la caja de la Noche.

Вечерняя грусть в окно постучит ко мне.

Но я не боюсь, я сам ее звал к себе.

О, как высоко и как независимо

Летает любовь, прописная истина.

( _Dolor_ _de_ _la_ _tarde_ _toc_ _ó_ _a_ _mi_ _ventana_

 _pero no tengo miedo lo invité yo sola_

 _qué tan alto y con cuánta libertad_

 _amor moscas, el del truismo._ )

Para ser honesto, la Caja de la noche fue poseído por el amigo de Timoteo. Pero incluso amigo Timoteo lo poseía, su "amigo" parecía estar nada amable.

"Woooow, Erenburg Caja la Noche."

"Claro que lo es. ¿Usted quiere jugar?" Gokudera se rió mientras Yamamoto y Kyoya con el fin de burlarse. Kyoko y Haru se reunieron juntas como Tsuna se quedó allí.

Hay demasiadas personas que bailando aquí…

"Wow, ambos parecían gótico…"

Como se pudo ver, el pueblo en aquí se reunieron con la danza y la alegría como la que vio. Pero la escena más notado por él, fue el momento en que vio Kyoko Sasagawa. Oh, Kyoko es siempre en su corazón…

"Guau…"

Kyoko no estaba tan linda de belleza o, ni Haru. Pero la existencia única de Kyoko también hizo sentirse mejor. Así que trató de acercarnos a Kyoko, pero algunos adolescentes rusos lo miró con una risa…

"Хахаха, посмотрите на это немой!" ( _Jajaja, mira ese estúpido!_ )

Oh querido, Tsuna inútil de nuevo. Él siempre consiguió golpe desde algunos adolescentes rusos, incluso estaban destinados a permitir que sus manos de la palmada de la cara de Tsuna. Él siempre consiguió golpe desde algunos adolescentes rusos, incluso estaban destinados a permitir que sus manos de la palmada de la cara de Tsuna. Oh querido, Tsuna se amado Kyoko sino para probar a sí mismo de los otros no era fácil en absoluto. Esos homólogos rusos parecían subestimar.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _Yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._

 _yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._ )

Haru y Kyoko mantuvieron su alegría y la diversión, parecían unirse fácilmente el grupo de gente mejor que Tsuna. Tsunayoshi sentía que necesitaba más fuerza, pero cuando Renacido no estaba allí, ¿cómo podía ser?

"Hombre, me olvido de Reborn…"

Al ver el hecho, Haru Miura - que enamorado de Tsuna por un largo tiempo - pensó que quiso hacer algo privado, por lo que se dijo Kyoko algo. Kyoko entiende, como Haru salió del lugar por un tiempo. Haru llegó a de Tsuna…

"¿Qué pasa Tsuna?"

"Bueno, creo que… ¿dónde está Kyoko? Quiero hacer algo con ella. Por favor, mantenerlo en privado."

Tsuna se rogó Haru, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Haru sentido que Tsunayoshi tener alguna problema, por lo que Tsuna permitido para ir. Ella dijo que iba a volver y traer algo para tomar. Ahora, sólo se Tsuna y Kyoko…

Рождает тепло живое дыхание,

Но как тяжело от непонимания.

Закрою глаза я, чтобы расслабиться,

Скупая слеза по сердцу прокатится.

( _La respiración rápida genera calor_

 _Pero, ¿cómo pesadamente de la incomprensión_

 _Cierro los ojos para calmarse_

 _Tacaño lágrima corre a través del corazón_ )

Esos chicos rusas y algunas chicas locas rusas dieron aviso en pocos Kyoko…

Mientras tanto, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoya parecían ser bebida. Ellos acaban de jugar con dos adolescentes rusos: Yevgeni y Adam. A pesar de que no pudieran comunicarse debido a diferentes idiomas, ellos no lo consideran un problema importante.

"Я люблю японский народ!" ( _Me gusta la gente japoneses!_ )

"停止 し な い, 男!" ( _No se detenga, hombres!_ )

Allí, Haru pasó…

Pero con Kyoko, ella sólo sabía que el Tsuna se acercó a ella. Tsuna trató de confesar su…

"Kyoko, de verdad… me gusta bailar… pero… puede ayudarle?"

"Oh, ya veo… Tal vez pueda ayudar." Kyoko mostró su condolencia, mientras lentamente se le agarró la mano. Su mano derecha agarró la mano izquierda, mientras que se movieron con toda tranquilidad. A veces se sentía como si no tuvieran fuerza. Tsuna y Kyoko…

"Tsuna, su enfoque… es tan sorprendente."

"Gracias. Me gusta su mudanza también. Hermosas mueve."

Tsuna y Kyoko acabamos de ver en sus ojos, que iban, se estrecharon, que tocaban en cada uno los demás. Pero ambos se parecían pareja real. Algunos chicos rusos realmente se enfadaban.

"Черт, я ненавижу это". ( _Maldita, no me gusta eso._ )

Era muy caliente…

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _Yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._

 _yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._ )

Que estaría bien ese día para Tsuna…

Kyoko se veía en sus ojos, se encontró con algo… Tsuna fue totalmente única observando. Casi se reconoció en su cardíaco que, Tsuna estaba a punto de estar en…

…amor…

…Sí, en el amor. Tsuna quiero ser enamorado para siempre… con ella…

Kyoko no dijo nada ... Simplemente continuaron bailando como elevar las patas o un círculo movimiento…

…

…

…

"Tsuna! Tenemos un problema!" – gritó Gokudera. Tsuna detuvo de repente y tuvo que salir! Oh Dios mío…

"Я сказал я не может говорить на вашем языке! И нет никакого больше вина или Пепси!" ( _He dicho que no puedo hablar su idioma! Y no hay ningún más vino o Pepsi!_ )

"しかし、あなたが持っている！そして、あなたもあなたのものでは持っています…" ( _Pero usted tiene! Y usted puede incluso tienen en la tuya…_ )

"Я сказал нет! **Нет, нет!** " ( _Le dije que no!_ _ **No es No!**_ )

Fue Haru Miura! Estaba discutiendo con el barman de la Caja. Él no hablaba japonés, como Haru no entendía ruso. Debido a esto, Tsuna debe contar que ir. Para detener los combates entre ellos.

"Chicos, por favor se calman…"

"Se ocultó Pepsi!" Haru dijo que Tsuna, pero sus japonesa causaba problemas con el camarero, que llevaba como un boxeador disturbios. El camarero se negó la solicitud de Haru, por lo que Tsuna que la convenció a Haru. Pero Haru, que sorprendentemente…

"¡TOMA ESTO!"

Ella tiró una taza de agua en la cara del barman. Totalmente se mojaron, el barman consiguió enojó, insultó, gritó en ruso.

En ese momento, Dora-la-Kid estaba dentro de la barra. Los vio…

"¿Cuáles son esos chicos?"

"Los niños góticos nunca usó como la preparación de para una fiesta de amor."

"¿De Verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

Pero Kiddo recibió un llamado del propietario. Tenía un intercambio con él también…

Земля дрожит, слетев с орбит

И я кричу тебе - "Постой!"

Сверкаю гром, горю огнем.

И гаснут звезды над Москвой.

Как свет звезды сверкаешь ты.

Все остальное - ерунда!

Не важно, не важно.

( _Los batidos de tierra voló hacia abajo desde una órbita_

 _Y grito a usted: «¡Alto»_

 _Estoy tronando, estoy ardiendo con fuego_

 _Y las estrellas se desvanecen con Moscú_

 _Al igual que estrella brille espumoso_

 _Todo lo demás - sin sentido_

 _No es importante, no es importante_ ).

Y que así sea, Tsuna tuvo que abrazar a salir. Pero el barman pensó que estaban relacionados, así que llamó la seguridad. Dos hombres, uno con otro llegado. Era Dora-la-Kid ese día.

Ambos se llevaron y empujaron Haru Miura y Tsunayoshi Sawada hacia fuera de la Caja. Kyoko querido detenerlos, pero no pudo. Ambos eran hijos del propietario - Valentin y Aleksandr - los guardias de la caja y se practica en el gimnasio (16 y 15), a excepción de Kiddo. Valentin tiene el cabello rojo como Enma, y la grasa; mientras que Aleksandr es calvo. A continuación, una bofetada en la cara de Haru, regañaban en ruso. Haru no parecía fácil rindió, ella empujó y escupió al hijo mayor. Pero ellos golpearon brutalmente su espalda. Dora-la-Kid acaba de ver.

"¿Eh?"

Tsuna, incluso amaba a más Kyoko, pero por alguna manera, se encontró que era culpable por dejar los golpearon la Haru. Así que comenzó a luchar. Él tiene que salvar Haru. Él golpear la cara de Aleksandr al principio. No usó el poder…

"APÁRTATE DE HARU!"

"¿Lo quieres?" Valentin estaba muy enojado: "Usted sabe que los rusos son mejor conocidos como luchadores soberbios?" No se explica, Valentin golpeó rápidamente en la cara de Tsuna. Tsuna luchó por otro impacto en el estómago de Valentin, pero Aleksandr rápidamente chocó contra el pecho de Tsuna. El choque de parecía dar más ventaja para los hermanos rusos. Pronto se golpearon a Tsuna. Tsuna no dijo nada, solo se comió sus golpes.

Haru, al ver Tsuna, ella sabía por qué. Así que ella trató de detener a los hermanos rusos, tomando Valentin falló. Aleksandr volvió los ojos, miró a Haru, quiero a todos venció, pero Kid les dijo que volver la Caja de. Estos chicos rusos eran realmente aterrador.

"Mañana… se le prohibió de venir a nuestra caja!"

Valentin gritó antes de cerrar la puerta. En virtud de las intensas lluvias, Haru Miura vino a él. Tsuna se parecían simplemente luchando, pero tenía tantas de puñetazos y golpes en la cara. En cuanto a resultado, sangrado de la nariz… Su cara se puso unos pocos pañuelos…

"Mi… culpa… Tsuna, es mi culpa… Por favor… ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Haru.

Tsuna se levantó de la lucha, había salvado Haru de ella, ¿por qué? Nunca se enamoró de Haru pero para Kyoko; pero algo gran alcance que le llevó a hacer esto.

Pero Tsuna, ahora sólo se usaba una ropa cuando él estaba en la escuela secundaria de Namimori, echó rápidamente la mano de Haru de distancia ...

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

Se dirigió fuera de la caja en las lluvias. Solo y dolores. Haru acaba de entrar lentamente a él, con lleno de ella ...

…

Mientras tanto, después de, Gokudera, Takeshi y Kyoya continuaron jugando. Kyoko no quería decirles que Haru y Tsuna fueron expulsados de la caja.

…

Después de la pelea…

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _Yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._

 _yo simplemente te amo_

 _Yo sólo ejecuta después de que_

 _pero no me engañan_

 _No sé otro amor._ )

Haru acaba de ver Tsuna, pero ella parecía estar muy realmente triste. ¿Qué había hecho?

Tsuna tuvo que salir de la caja…

Ahora, ella sólo se sentó detrás de él, Tsuna ni siquiera notó en ella. Estaban en el parque, bajo las lluvias…

Y, que así sea, Tsuna también se sintió… qué actuó demasiado duro y demasiado evitando sobre Haru? Tsuna giró la cabeza atrás…

"Haru?"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno… en realidad, yo… Me disculpo por mis acciones…"

"No… en realidad, tengo que pedir disculpas… por mi culpa… usted tiene que salir de la Caja…" Los ojos de Haru regado por alguna razón, pero esta razón respondido todas.

"No, no, por favor… Fue… He fallado en la protección que… Fue mi culpa." Tsuna dijo como si estuviera comprobando de nuevo lo que todo cuanto había hecho en los dolores. Tsuna y Haru estaban sentados en dos sillas diferentes en el parque: Tsuna frente, Haru atrás. Pero viendo Haru así, Tsuna también comparte el mismo…

"Por favor, no llores. Eres una buena chica." Tsuna afirmó: "Sé Kyoko, mi vida, a veces, por Kyoko y podría ser siempre con Kyoko, pero si usted está en peligro… lo juro… No te abandonaré… Juro…"

Y luego, en el frío de la Siberia rusa, Tsuna miró la cara de Haru. Haru sólo dejó de llorar, entonces Tsuna…

Se tocó el labio para… Haru…! Tsuna se tocó el labio en labial de Haru…

Не останови меня.

( _pero no me engañan._ )

…

Por supuesto, Dora-la-Kid no se percató de esta causa las lluvias lo habían obligado a permanecer adentro, pero Kiddo vio algo especial de Tsuna…

"Extraño, el chico que acabo de ver tenía algo…"

* * *

#####

Corriente…

Siria…

Cuando era niño en un instante de mención, de haber sabido que su trabajo estaba de nuevo… después de matar los yihadistas…

 _"Hey, ¿puedes ayudarme… por algo?" Dora-la-Kid hizo una pregunta repentina. Él sabe todavía sobre lo que ocurrió antes de la pelea. Tanto Nikov y regenerados simplemente mantuvo la calma, que significa "sí". Kiddo volvió rápidamente a de la ventana de dormitorio de la mansión izquierda, mientras que Nikov y Renacido iban detrás. Antes de eso, regresó al cuerpo de Aziz, tomó las llaves del coche._

Niño, junto con Reborn y Nikov tanto más tarde fue con una chica en su coche…

Pero Kiddo creía recordar que…

El chico conoció…

…

…

…

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_

* * *

#####

 **Hi!**

 **I am going to learn more Spanish now! But I think to improve my Spanish skills I will introduce my Spanish own. I hope you enjoy, and if I have my grammar problems, then… please forgive me…**

 **Thanx!**


End file.
